Rayne falls
by BeckaMoon
Summary: Rayne falls is a story based on Mako and Rei's daughters and their journey together
1. Intro

Rayne falls

I do not own sailor moon or any rights to sailor

Intro

Rayne had grown up on Mars with frequent visits to Earth as her mother had dutys to Serenity and Jupiter where her bestfriend Mitzi lived. Mitzi is the daughter of Sailor Jupiter.

The power of Queen Serenitys crystal had grown and expand to her Scouts home planets. They returned home to re build their own kingdoms but we're blessed with the ability to teleport to Earth anytime they were needed. It was rare for any sort of attack to accure as it had been peaceful for at least a thousand years.

Untill.. The kings of Earth Mars Jupiter Mercury and Venus all disappeared into thin air.. As the Queens had no luck finding them and running the kingdom's at hand Rayne and Mitzi had come up with their own plan .


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Three days ago

Rayne had been sitting with her mother enjoying her mother's Jasmin tea. They where awaiting Jadeites return. Jadeite and the other kings had taken a trip to the old moon of Earth to recover a few artifacts from their past lives. Mako and Rei had been in contact for the past few hours updating each other on rather themen had returned yet. As hours past the two Queen's became agitated. It wasn't until Rayne had stepped to her mothers fire that she knew something was severely wrong. She was leaning down onto one knee praying that her mother's fears were wrong. When she felt this overwhelming feeling of shock that brought a tear to her eyes. A flash of her father standing infrgont of King Endymion with his arm up as if he was blocking someone from reaching Endymion passed by her eyes. She felt true horror as she had never had a visionof this magnitude since she was a child. Quickly she rushed to her mother's side and explained what had happened still completely drenched in had just stepped into her mother's room when she was meet with the horrified face of her mom.

" mom.. What is wrong did you hear from dad?" she says as she steps closer to the frantic woman touching her shoulder with comfort. Mitzi hardly ever showed a soft side but at this moment she couldn't block her mother's pain out she knew there was something very wrong for a woman as strong as her mother to be this frantic... Mako managed to straighten herself up a little bit to reply to her concerned daughter. " Mitzi... Nephrite.. You're father and the Men are missing we've sent several search party's out and the last sight of them was in the tomb under the old castle.. There's no sign of them leaving the tomb but they are no where to be found. " Afraid to show her weak side to anyone even her mother Mitzi quickly rushes out of her mother'sroom and down into her green house. where she sits in a small corner trying to put the pieces together..

Present day

As the Search continues Rayne gets word from Mako that Mitzi has retreated into her room after trying to convince everyone she was fine by baking her mother's favorite cake. The cake ended up burning and she's been locked up in her room ever since... Rayne knowing how hard headed her best friend is proceeds to tell Mako " I'm on it... Expect to see me about 3 but do not tell Mitzi that I am coming she will throw a fit.."

Rayne makes her way to her mothers room and knocks on the door.

Rei " come in " Rayne slowly opens the door and smiles softly at her mother.. Rei clears her throat " I know that look Rayne what is it ?"

Rayne sighs knowing her mom could see right through her " mom I need to go to Jupiter.. Mitzi is not holding up well... " Rei quickly steps in the middle of her daughters explanation felling infuriated that Rayne would even think of leaving at a time like this " absolutely not Rayne what do you plan to accomplish by running off... Next thing I know you'll be missing as well " Rei shakes her head in frustration.

Rayne sighs knowing that her mother has every wright to worry but she can't help but want nothing more than being by Mitzi's side.. Rayne has always felt that way towards Mitzi. Going to visit ever chance she had as a child and now that they were older she practically went whenever she wanted. Rayne stutters slightly as she address her mom " Mom I understand you are concerned but Mitzi is my family and bestfriend if she is in a bad place I should be there with her.. I'm 20 now mom I didn't come for you're permission to leave I came so you wouldn't worry.. Now I will be gone for several days possibly. I told Mako to expect me by three o clock and I plan to be on time. I will have Mako let you know when I arrive" Rayne quickly leaves the room. Snatching any chance to protest away from her mother.. As Rayne retreats to her room she sighs and leans against her door hating that she was so firm with her mother but she knew if she wasn't she would've never made it out the castle. She quickly packs two bags throwing her favorite clothes into the bags as her mind drifts too her game plan to get Mitzi back on track... Without being electrocuted.. Rayne giggles at the thought crossing her mind she imagines Mitzi glaring a hole into her with her checks flushed and that cute angry face.. She quickly snaps out of her thoughts telling herself that now is not the time to be gocking over her bestfriend.. But she just couldn't help it.

Rayne stands on the teloprting platform waiting to see if her mother will come to see her leave. After a few reassuring workers are done talking to her Rei appears in the door way. Rei smiles softly at her daughter " You know you may have you're fathers kindness but you can definitely take after me with you're stubbornness" Rei hugs her Rayne " I love you and I realize you are grown but a mother will always worry.. Please give Mako a hug for me and my well wishes to Mitzi " Rei smirks slightly after saying Mitzi. Causing a slightly confused look from Rayne before she speaks " I will be safe mom I love you too " she returns her moms hug before stepping onto the platform lost in thought wondering about the smirk on her moms face. Before she realizes it Mako is tightly hugging her bringing her back to reality " oophh hello Mako " she giggles " mom sends her her love and a hug ". One of the maintenance lady's reaches for one of Rayne's duffel bags " no please let me get them Mitzi is not expecting me". Rayne offers a soft smile before picking up her own bags and heading towards Mitzi's room.

Mitzi paces in her room wondering what she could possibly do to help find them. All the Queen's are so busy with the kingdom's that the Search is hard to keep up with.. There has to be something I can do, she thinks aloud now unaware of Rayne standing in her door way. Mitzi paces back forth ranting out loud. " why must everyone think something is wrong with me ".. " why can't I just find them and fix everything " as she says her the last word Rayne starts to giggle at Mitzi. Causing Mitzi to jump and turn her attention to Rayne " Rayne ! What are you doing here at a time like this ?" Mitzi huffed obviously frustrated with her sudden appearance .. Rayne simply smirked and surged her shoulders causing even more frustration from Mitzi. Rayne was enjoying the flush pink in Mitzi's checks as she fussed " Rayne are you even listening what are you doing here " Mitzi repeated herself once more. Rayne surged her shoulders and simply says " eh I thought you might like some company tonight". Mitzi obviously not buying Rayne's explanation cuts her eyes burning a hole into Rayne. Rayne smiles and hugs Mitzi laying her head against her chest. Knowing that Mitzi couldn't hide her soft spot from her. " you're mom called she's worried about you.. So I came as soon as I could ". Mitzi sighs and just hugs her friend knowing she couldn't argue when Rayne hugged her like that..


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two

Viewer discretion is advised

Mitzi and Rayne had just settled in for the night after dancing and brushing each others hair. Of course the dancing was Mitzi's idea but Rayne always enjoyed seeing Mitzi so free and careless. Rayne had just fallen back onto the small love seat laughing when there was a knock on the door. Mitzi " come in " Mako peeked her head in smiling widely soon enough she had stepped in the room revealing a silver tray with two pink mugs sitting on it. Both the girls faces lit up with joy knowing exactly what Mako had brought them as the smell of sweet hot cocoa filled the room. " two cups of homemade hot chocolate with rainbow marshmallows but you girls already know this " Mako giggles as she sets the tray on the endtable next to the love seat. Rayne smiles widely " thank you Mako you're hot cocoa is the best ". Mitzi hugs her mom tightly felling bad about leaving her side when she was hurting the most. Mako just hugs her and gives her a reassuring smile before leaving the room. Mitzi watches her mom leave the room. As soon as the door has shut Mitzi finally caves and hugs Rayne tightly letting out a few sobs. " oh Mitzi it's going to be alright we will get them back and have everything in order once again ". Rayne trys to reassure her but can't help but see her father standing in front if Endymion. Deep down Rayne knows something is definitely gone wrong but she doesn't dare say this to Mitzi. Mitzi calms herself and looks at her friend when her face lights up with excitement causing Rayne to tilt her head alittle and give Mitzi the most confused look ever. "I have an idea Rayne ! " she explains with excitement. " uh oh " Rayne mumbles under her breath knowing that Mitzi can come up with the craziest ideas. Mitzi shoots Rayne a hard look causing Rayne to look serious while she sips her hot cocoa. " Okay let's hear this idea of yours" Rayne looks intently at Mitzi waiting for her reply. " we're going to find them Rayne neither one of our moms have the time to go out and look but we do " Mitzi looks intently at Rayne.

Rayne closes her eyes and shakes her head " Mitzi you're right we do have the time but how would we do this without our mothers throwing fits and arguing with us. And we're would we even begin to look... " Rayne looks away felling torn knowing they could help but knowing how their mothers would react. Mitzi sits down and takes Rayne's hand in hers. " Rayne " Mitzi whispers her friends name bringing Rayne out of her own thoughts. " Rayne I know we can do this.. We both have Senshi powers and we can leave before they notice ... Will leave them a note explaining why we've left , and with you're powers if we go to the old kingdom you may pick up on something.. " Mitzi looks pleadingly at Rayne.. Rayne thinks of Mitzi's plan knowing it may be their best shot she softly nods her head in agreement with Mitzi's plan. Mitzi smiles widely and squeezes Rayne's hand tightly " I know we can do this Rayne I know it !" she explains with excitement. Quickly Rayne notices Mitzi is squeezeing and holding her hand her face turns deep read as she jerks it away, causing a confused look from Mitzi. Rayne stands up and shakes her head thinking of how close they just were she rushes into the bathroom washing her face with water. She mumbles to herself " are you stupid she's you're best friend and you've got more important things to deal with right now ". Even her quite peep talk doesn't take the butterflies away tho. Shortly after Rayne drys her face she hears a knock on the door. " Rayne it's me Mitzi are you okay ?" Rayne sighs and opens the door " yes I just got over heated is all " Rayne offers a half smiles and avoids Mitzi's deep emerald eyes . Mitzi sighs and nods her head not saying anything about Rayne lien to her " why don't we get some sleep we should leave at first light ". And with that both of them awkwardly go back to Mitzi's room laying down quietly making sure to keep their distance.. Rayne lays their in a deep sleep with horrible images flooding her mind untill it turns into a awful nightmare. She sees her father and the other kings laying on the cold wet floor motionless with a empty darkness sounding her. She hears taunting laughter behind her and footsteps. She's practically frozen in her place but manages to turn to face the laughter. All she can see is darkness as she closes her eyes telling herself this is just a dream, this is just a dream she repeats to herself. Until she fells a cold hand grabbing her throat and her body being pressed against another clearly a woman. She snuggles trying to get free but is completely frozen. A cold whisper blows into her ear. " Yes they will suffer but you my Sweet ". The whisper stops as she fells the woman creases her lower back and kiss her neck she continues to struggle finding it useless . " yes my dear they will suffer for their past.. But you do not have to share their fate .. You've done no harm to me or those I love. If you choose wisely you could be a Queen envied by the universe". The woman laughs taunting her more " You will be at my side rather you admit it too yourself now or later makes no difference to me.." she chuckles and grips Rayne tightly pushing her up against a cold wall. Rayne Gos to argue and struggle but before she can make any headway her lips are engulfed by the woman who is now kissing her deeply flooding her mouth with a poisonous taste...

Mitzi screams and shakes Rayne trying to wake her with a tear stained face. Rayne jolts up crying loudly and buries her face into her knees imagining everything agein.. Mitzi holds her tightly worrying about her. " Rayne what happened ?" Rayne looks at Mitzi with tears flooding her face " a vision not sent to me by the light of our world ". Rayne holds onto Mitzi tightly her cry's now becoming sobs as she drifts off into another sleep she mumbles " don't let me go ".


End file.
